


Lie to Me

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The Doctor's sweet nothings can't fool Rose anymore.





	Lie to Me

Behind the sofa, was a photograph of a man with dark, curly hair and a woman with long blonde hair, their arms linked.

"Who are they?" Rose asked the Doctor.

He frowned. "That's me, Rose."

She laughed. "Looks nothing like you! Who's the girl?"

The Doctor stroked the console. "A _friend_."

The implications hit Rose hard. "Was she... before or after Sarah?"

"After."

"I don't know why I'm with you sometimes. After you're done with us, you just stick us behind the sofa, don't you? You're going to do that to me."

"No, never.."

She murmured, "What a beautiful lie."


End file.
